


Sweet Smelling Love

by Oilux



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I feel old, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Smut, are people still into Yuri on ice?, remember that term???, this was an excuse to write more porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: Yuuri’s heat is coming up. With a bit of help from Victor though, this should be one of the easier ones. Will this finally be the time when Victor claims him?





	Sweet Smelling Love

His fingers danced over the cushions of the couch, feeling the fabric under the pads of his fingers. They were soft, but his skin was sensitive, and they didn’t meet his needs. Yuuri’s fingers left the cushion and instead felt the blanket Victor left resting there for their late night movies. It was softer than the cushions, and it was immediately pressed against Yuuri’s nose to inhale the scent.

Yuuri made a soft noise of happiness at the mix of his own scent mixing with Victor’s own. Where was Victor? Yuuri brought his face out of the blanket, looking around for his lover, but no one was there. Victor must have gone out to get something.

The blanket was pressed against his face again, and Yuuri almost groaned at the warmth that built up there. It would be perfect in the guest room, on the soft bed that was there. Yuuri nodded firmly to himself, gathering it in his arms and placing it on the guest bed. It was better, but it wasn’t good enough yet. More blankets would be better. Yuuri wanted to lie down in a pile of soft blankets and pillows.

“Yuuri! Where are you?” Victor called his name in that perfect, sing song way that made a shudder go down his spine. His stomach twisted at the thought of Victor seeing where he was, wondering where Yuuri was. He left the guest bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him.

“I’m here. Where’d you go?” Yuuri asked, coming up to Victor and wrapping his arms around Victor in a tight hug. Victor was warmer than before, his scent heavier. Yuuri inhaled deeply, pressing his nose against Victor’s throat.

“I went out to walk Makkachin, remember?” Victor laughed, nosing Yuuri’s hair. “I thought I was the one who forgot everything.”

Yuuri hummed in reply, pressing more against Victor. Victor always smelled amazing to him, but something about him now made Victor smell absolutely delicious. Victor’s nose was still cold from outside, and Yuuri was acutely aware of it as it moved against his hair.

“You feeling okay? You’re warmer than normal.” Victor murmured. “Go lay down and I’ll get you something to eat. Tea?”

Yuuri whined at the thought of leaving his alpha’s side, but nodded slightly. Victor unwrapped his arms from around Yuuri, gently ushering the other man into their bedroom. Yuuri groaned a little, but relaxed when Victor left. 

“I feel fine.” Yuuri mumbled softly, heading to the bed. The top blanket was pushed to the side, as well as Victor’s pillow. Yuuri barely had time to think before he was grabbing random articles of clothes, mainly those that had Victor’s scent on them, putting them in a large pile in the center of the bed.

With that made, and arranged perfectly, Yuuri went and got the other blanket from the guest room, as well as the spare blankets from the closet. They smelled like laundry detergent, but soon they would be bathed in his scent and hopefully Victor’s. 

Victor. Yuuri felt a bit of panic in his chest as the thought of Victor seeing what he had made. Would he like it? A low whine built up in his throat, as at the same time a need to get up and move his nest pressured him into settling deeper into his nest.

“Yuuri?” Victor’s voice came from the other side of blankets, giving Yuuri a slightly muffled version of his namenm. “Is there something going on?”

Yuuri whined again and buried his face in Victor’s shirt. It was his favorite at the moment, wrapped tightly around his head to completely smother him in Victor’s scent. There was the sounds of shuffling from outside the nest of blankets, and then Yuuri felt the bed dip slightly as Victor sat near him.

Victor at least seemed to have some sense not to touch Yuuri’s nest, he noticed when his head finally moved out to peek from beneath the layers of fabric. Victor was close, too close for Yuuri to be truly comfortable with, but didn’t touch.

“You could have told me you went off suppressants.” Victor said softly. “It’s very well done.”

Even though it wasn’t complete, Yuuri purred at the compliment. Victor offered a small smile, leaning forward just a little bit. Yuuri bared his teeth instinctively, not comfortable with Victor coming so close to his incomplete nest. Immediately, Victor backed down, resting back against his blankets and not able to relax until Victor put his hands back in his lap.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Victor asked softly. “I can leave for a couple days, stay with Yura until you cool down.” Yuuri’s whine greeted Victor, and Victor couldn’t help the slight laugh that left his lips.

“I want you here for it.” Yuuri murmured, his cheeks glowing a soft pink. “Please.”

Victor sighed, heavy and deep. Cautiously, Yuuri leaned over, moving his nest slightly to allow his head to rest against Victor’s knee. The alpha’s hand was instantly in Yuuri’s hair, offering him a slight comfort in the physical touch.

“I was going to fly out to see Chris tomorrow, remember? I’ll reschedule the flight and we can spend the whole time with-”

“You should go.” Yuuri interrupted, cheeks staining a little darker shade of red. “I’ll be fine until you get back.”

“It’ll be three days, Yuuri.” Victor’s fingers were cold against his cheeks, Yuuri leaned into the touch gratefully. “You think you’ll be okay until I get back?”

“It’ll give me time to make sure that I’m okay with this,” Yuuri said softly. Yuuri knew in his heart that Victor was his alpha, but they had yet to make that leap. “It should just be starting in three days, you’ll be back just in time.”

Pre-heats were almost more annoying than the actual heats in Yuuri’s opinion. It was three days of nesting, making sure that everything was perfect, and anxiety. If something went wrong, Yuuri would need to remake his nest and move to someplace he was absolutely sure he was safe in. 

“Three days.” Victor murmured, pressing a soft kiss against Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri returned the kiss gratefully, dreading the upcoming days. It was going to be a long couple of days. 

* * *

His nest was completed on the day Victor was scheduled to come home. Yuuri sent a cab to the airport, texting Victor to come home as soon as possible. He didn’t receive any response, but Yuuri chalked that up to Victor being on the plane.

When his heat had started and his temperature had gotten too hot, Yuuri whined and crawled into his nest, lamenting the fact that Victor wasn’t home yet. He barely recognized time passing, not until his phone was blaring on the nightstand and Yuuri had the thought that it might just be Victor.

“Vi-Victor?” Yuuri mumbled, pressing his thighs together to relieve some of the ache. It didn’t help much, but it helped a little.

“Yuuri, I’m so sorry, I’ll be there soon, okay? The plane was delayed. Wait a little longer for me.” The rich voice of the alpha calmed Yuuri’s nerves more than anything else could have. Yuuri whined, wiggling deeper into the nest, resisting the urge to present himself to an empty room.

“I thou-thought-”

“I know, love, I should have called earlier,” Victor said softly. “Will you ever forgive me for being so late?”

Yuuri whined again. “Yes, yes, anything as long as you get here soon, please Victor.” 

“Soon, just a couple minutes.” Victor’s voice was a quiet little rumble. “I should have just stayed with Yurio for a couple days, never go so far away from you. I’ve been dreaming about having my perfect omega pinned underneath me for days.”

Yuuri preened at the compliment. He had worked tirelessly on his nest and making everything perfect for his alpha, and even if Victor couldn’t see it just yet, it was a relief to have his hard work be acknowledged. He purred happily, feeling slick drip between his thighs. 

“Victor-”

“I’m almost there, be a good omega and listen.” Yuuri’s mouth immediately snapped shut, a small whine leaving his lips again. “Good omega. Are you all ready for me? Are you sure you don’t want someone else?”

“Never.” Yuuri gasped, it was so hot in the room it was getting hard to breathe. “Never want anyone else, alpha, please hurry.”

“I’m here, I’m here.”

Victor’s voice came from the phone and from outside the nest of blankets. Yuuri’s phone was lost in the mess of blankets as he pried his way to the top, looking at Victor. The fresh scent of his alpha made Yuuri groan, baring his neck in silent submission. Victor walked forward cautiously, obviously holding himself back from pouncing.

“You did such a good job Yuuri, your nest looks so lovely, and it has all of my things in it.” Victor murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed and stripping off his jacket. Yuuri purred at the compliment, glancing at his nest. It was comfortable, with just enough room for two, the one person Yuuri wanted in the world right now.

“Alpha, _please,”_ Yuuri whined again. “I’ve been waiting so long.”

Victor let out a rumble of a purr that Yuuri might have read too much into, but then hands were pressing him back against the bed and Victor was crawling on top of him, and rational thought fled him. 

“Perfect little omega, have you been thinking of me? Dreamed about me between your legs?” Victor ground his clothes hips against Yuuri’s own, a gasp escaping Yuuri at the friction he so desperately needed. “I've been dreaming about you.”

Honeyed words, but Yuuri could hardly concentrate on that right now. He could only think of the friction against his dick, the cotton of his boxers suffocating him. He had shed the rest of his clothes a while ago, but left those on in a vain hope Victor would be home soon enough to strip him of it. 

“Gonna make sure I’m the only alpha on your mind.” Victor’s fingers dug into his hips for a moment before they left, leaving bright marks on his skin. Victor moved to take off his shirt, only a couple buttons coming free before the alpha growled in irritation and tore it the rest of the way off.

“Victor, Victor, please.” Yuuri murmured. The heat in his stomach was unbearable, bordering on painful. “I need you.”

“You need, or you want?” Victor was back to teasing, leaning down and pressing their chests together. Yuuri whined, baring his neck only to feel Victor press soft kisses there. 

“Need, please, I’ve waited so long.” Yuuri’s fingers left the blanket, clutching at Victor’s shoulders. Blunt nails dug into Victor’s shoulders, leaving small, crescent moon shapes into Victor’s skin, but the alpha didn’t seem to mind or care. 

“I’ll give you what you need,” Victor growled, getting a small whine from his omega. Yuuri instinctively leaned his head back, baring his neck for the alpha, calming down just a little bit of the possessiveness that rose in his heart. He had such a good omega, so ready to bare himself before Victor and ready to give himself over.

“Victor.” Yuuri murmured, voice just a little short with how irritated he was. Victor snapped out of his thoughts, coming back to reality. “Pay attention to me.”

“All my attention is on you.” Victor leaned down, kissing along Yuuri’s neck, fangs gently scraping across soft skin, just barely beading blood on the pale white skin. 

“Just where it should be.” Yuuri let out a breath of air, absolutely reveling in the attention lavished upon him. Victor felt Yuuri’s hips wiggle impatiently against his own, Victor’s hand immediately shot to Yuuri’s hips, holding him in place and close. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Victor breathed, his breath hot and wet against Yuuri’s skin. Victor’s head ducked down, suckling along Yuuri’s chest and leaving pink marks that would fade in a couple hours. Victor relished in any sign of his mark upon Yuuri’s skin though, and left one more before he took a dusty pink nipple into his mouth. A loud moan left Yuuri’s lips as he threw his head back, still bearing his throat to his alpha as tingles went up his spine from the feeling of Victor’s lips on his nipple. 

The ache was starting to get to him, deep in his joints that made his nerves slowly feel as they were being lit on fire, the only relief coming from Victor being so close to him. A whine left his lips as Yuuri’s legs went to wrap around Victor’s waist, bringing the alpha closer to him. The room seemed like it was boiling hot, engulfing Yuuri in a fever that only Victor had the cure for. His alpha seemed to get the message to move things along, roughly grinding his hips against Yuuri’s own.

“Alpha, alpha please,” Yuuri begged, his voice already hoarse as though he’d been screaming out for Victor. It had already felt like he had waited for so long. “Please, I need you.”

“I know, omega,” Victor cooed, his voice soft. He had the same look in his eyes when he was about to go out onto the ice, intense, radiating confidence, ready to dominate. Victor rutted against him roughly, giving Yuuri some much-needed friction before his hands were tugging at the sweatpants at his waist, pulling them down and out of the way. Yuuri kicked them off when they were low enough, arching his neck to show off the pale flesh. 

A long, slender finger pressed against his entrance, testing how wet he was, more slick dripped out of Yuuri just at the feeling of the finger prodding at him. Victor didn’t give him that though, pulling back to mouth at Yuuri’s neck as he pressed in. There was a slight burn from the pressure, but Yuuri was so wet already that he hardly felt it, already trying to move his hips to get Victor to move against him. 

“Alpha, alpha please,” Yuuri whined, moving his hips again as Victor lightly bit at his throat, leaving hickeys and bruises for later. “I need you.”

“You’ll get me,” Victor returned, finally moving his hips. Yuuri mewled, finding it to be just the perfect size to make him see stars almost immediately. 

His hands scratched at Victor’s back, trying to get purchase as the alpha pounded him into the mattress, the bed thumping against the wall in time with Victor’s thrusts. Yuuri’s legs wrapped around Victor’s waist, keeping the alpha deep with every thrust. 

“Alpha, alpha, _please,_ harder!” Yuuri moaned, feeling Victor move even harder against him. He could feel Victor’s knot forming, brushing against his entrance with every thrust, but not going into him yet. Yuuri moaned loudly again, his legs tightening around Victor to entice him to knot him. Yuuri wasn’t sure he’d be able to cum without it.

“Knot me, knot me alpha,” Yuuri begged. Victor let out a little growl, whether or not he was agreeing or not, Yuuri couldn’t tell, but he wanted so badly for Victor to knot him. “Please, alpha.”

His orgasm surprised him as much as it surprised Victor, the world nearly whiting out around Yuuri as his oversensitive body made everything so much better. He was just coming back when he felt Victor finally get his knot inside of Yuuri, coming as well as it swelled and locked them together. 

“Good, perfect omega,” Victor cooed, his voice soft as he leaned down by Yuuri’s throat. Before Yuuri could have a chance to prepare or tense up, Victor sank his fangs into the juncture where his neck met his shoulder, claiming the omega as his own. A small cry of pain left Yuuri, before he settled in, his body easily accepting the claim.

“Get some rest, Yuuri,” Victor mumbled. “You need it.”

Yuuri nodded, ignoring the small sparks of pain that lit up from Victor cleaning the wound, licking away the blood. Already, his body was eager to settle into sleep, catching up on rest that he would need for the rest of his heat. With his alpha there though, he knew this would be the best heat he ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Did you like this? Want to see some more? Come check out my [tumblr](http://oilux.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment telling me so!


End file.
